Slender pony tiene rostro pero no emocion
by XDanTeX1312
Summary: una pony hembra slenderman se encuentra con nero ahora debe estar con el un tiempo y no enojarse y matarlo
1. Chapter 1

aqui lo que muchos pidieron...aqui slendy tiene rostro pero no emocion! AJAJAJAAA!

psdata:esta historia tiene a los personajes de mi little devil may cry asi que no es de dantex

emmm si es algo corto pues es...porque estoy sobre el tiempo...asi que esperen la siguiente semana y subo la continuacion

slendy tiene rostro pero no emocion

historia

Capitulo 1:la pony slenderman

(slenderman rap deigamer)

slendy:...mi nombre es...meli...y esta es mi historia-SOY UNA CRIATURA QUE PROVOCA MUCHO TEMOOOR PERO NO CONOCEN MI VERDADERA RAZOOON DE ENCONTRAR A ALGUIEN QUE CONOSCA MI PASADO Y COMPRENDA EL DAÑO QUE ALGUIEN ME AH DADOOO!

en mi infancia nunca eh sido popular buscaba mil razones para odiarme y molestar alentando a que me escluyan y de mi huyan solo porque nunca estuve en sociedaaa ...condenado a un estado de completa soledad con mi madre nunca tuve una amistad de familia bien unida comprendi que mi salida en mi vida terminaar!

CON LAGRIMAS EN LOS OJOS FUI DIRECTO A UN CAYEJOOON CON UNA SILLA Y UNA CUERDA ES EL MOMENTO DEL ADIOOS! Pero un Pony viejo me dijo que no acabara mi castigo permanenteeee "NO TOMES ESTE EXTREMO ESTA NO ES LA SOLUCION SI PERMITES MI AYUDA TE DARE VIDA MEJOR MODIFICANDO TU CUERPO" yo no sere tu raton! pero el me dijo "YA NO TIENES ELECCIOon" ME INYECTA UNA JERINGA Y ME DESPIERTO EN UNA SILLA EL PONY TIENE UNA MIRADA MALIGNA "ahora comienza el experimento 84-b que cambiara completamente tu manera de seeeR!" LE DIJE QUE SE DETENGA QUE LO IVA A MATAAAR! PERO ME DIJO "no te temo marioneta!" activa una palanca y destruye mi cuerpo con cambios geneticooos! QUE ME ESTABA HACIENDO ME COSTABA VER Y RESPYRAAAR! DETENGAN ESTO NO QUIERO SUFRIR MAAAS! pero un accidente en el mecanisco produce explocion con el experimento inacabadooo despierto entre escombros de la zona ...no puedo respirar pero no requiero ya esa funcioon asustado por esa estancia...pero senti unos cambios repentinos! mis patas y melena abian estirado y unos tentaculos de mi cuerpo abian aparecidooo! parecia la princesa de esos dias... comense a dianbular y logre localizar a un guardia eh intentado ayudarlo pero al verme corrio por vermee eh comenzado a perseguirlo y mi cuerno abia aumentado y alas abian aparecidooo asta que finalmente pude alcanzarlo ...pero algo traumatizante a ocurrido en ese entonces...un tentaculo aparecio y atraveso el corazon y luego lo esparci en el suelo y destrui su cuerpooo una luvia de sangre salpico todo mi cuerpoo! y muriooooo un temor corrio por todo mi ser no podia hablar no lo podia creeeeeR!

decidi ir al bosque quiero hacer amigos pero mi cuerpo tiene un deslis y los mata con solo verme amiiii

con uir de mi presenciaaaaaaa...mo...ri...raaaaaaaaaaas!

(en una parte de ponyville de noche)

-rei-...y entonces asi era la historia...segun lo que lei

-nero-enverdad esa pony se transformo en un ser malvado?

-rei-segun lo que dicen...no se puede creer todo...talves ya este extinta fue ase 2 años...no sobreviria...

-nero-bueno da algo...de pena...aunque no creo que la pequeña se ayga cuidado sola...y aparte dice que era como celestia...otra cosa talves aya sido...

-rei-almenos no es como la historia del limbo de la gente...al morir donde vamos...

-nero-no vamos a morir...en este mundo tenemos mas vida...es algo bueno

-rei-es cierto...almenos fue una buena leyenda

-dante-ey ustedes 2...

-rei-ah dante..que haces por aqui?

-dante-caminaba solo unos ratos...ya saben como tenemos que trabajar en ponyville...da bien un descanzo...

-nero-supongo que si...

-dante-ey se me ocurrio una idea...ayer supe que applejack,rarity y rainbow dash fueron de campo y scootalo dijo aver visto algo entre todo ...segun ella dijo aver sido solo pesadilla...pero que tal si no lo es

-nero-insinuas que ay algo ahi?

-dante-no mucho...puede aver varias cosas en el mundo...recuerda que sucedio la ultima ves que queriamos hacer un portal

nos fuimos a un mundo igual a equestria y dantex estaba ahi...pero no sabia de nosotros

-nero-es cierto...bueno mañana termino mis labores del dia y podriamos ir...

-rei-amenos que sea la leyenda de slendy no creo que sea verdad

-dante-que slendy

-nero-es una leyenda que leimos...

-dante-bueno no me incumbe...los veo mañana...

(en un cuarto de un niño)

niño-(durmiendo)...(sonido de rallado)...uh...que es...ah! (el niño siente que su cuerpo no le responde pero se mueve solo)

...que sucede...(slendy D:)..aaaah!

(al dia siguiente)

-dante-jaa! (cae en el centro) yo primero...

-nero-(viene corriendo...derrape y se detiene)liiisto...yo el segundo al parecer

-rei-ey chicos ya llege perdon la demora

-dantex-ey...que van a hacer

-dante-y tu no estabas en el castillo?...

-dantex-vine por un tiempo...necesitan a twilight en el castillo...vine por ella..y ustedes a donde van...

-rei-por un dia a campar...

-nero-exactamente...

-dantex-bien vayan con cuidado y no se acercen mucho al everfree

-nero-no creo que suceda algo mas...aparte de la leyenda de ayer

-dantex-que leyenda

-rei-la de slendypony...

-dantex-ah...(mirada seria)...no se tomen en broma o extintas las leyendas de ese tipo...aveces todo es verdad...

-nero-naah no creo ...debemos irnos...

-dantex-esta bien pero no lo tomen a broma

-dante-lo que diga...

(mientras ivan al bosque)

-rei-tienen todo lo que les dije

-nero-yo si

-dante-yo tambien

-rei-bien pero no estamos llendo de caza...no maten animalitos..

-nero-enverdad te pareces a fluttershy...ni quieres eso...

-dante-se acostumbra ...recuerda debemos vivir en este mundo de colores...aunque se vea re gay...

-nero-que nos queda...la tierra esta muerta...

-dante-aah...ya se

-rei-oigan no creen que ya estamos muy lejos

-nero-no apenas es algo esto...debemos ir mas lejos!

-rei-pero

-dante-el chico tiene razon aqui apenas abra tranquilidad y nada de temor y peligro

-rei-pero

-dante-ey por aya creo que veo una montaña

-rei-pero yo

-nero-AVENTURA! (van los 2 corriendo)

-rei-EY ESPEREN!

(en la montaña)

-dante-un poco...mas y...llegaremos...asta arriba!...

-nero-cuanto falta!

-rei-cuando saltamos!

-dante-salten!

-nero-que!

-dante-abalanchaaa!

-los 3-AAAAAAAAAH!

(en el suelo)

-dante-...aah...creo que no fue buena idea

-nero-obio (decia en un arbusto)

-rei-au!...almenos estamos a salvo...para donde ahora...emm...mejor acampemos que ya se ara de noche

-dante-ah de que tememos...estamos a metros de ponyville...no sucedera nada...

-nero-es cierto nadie viene por aqui

-rei-...porque sera

(en atras de la montaña)

-dante-no veo nada...

-nero-...traje unas linternas

-dante prende-AH...bien...mis ojos...listo siga...chicos? "se fueron?"

-nero-yo prendere la mia...(prende)...listo ya ...ey a donde se fueron...

-rei-...y como se...(prende)...ah! ah donde se fueron!

(slendy ya va a atacar)

-rei-ey...oigan! donde estan!...no es gracioso! (una sombra pasa atras de el) AAH!...que fue eso

(con dante)

-dante-donde se metieron...cuanto a que me quieren asustar...yo no me asusto de cosas como eso (una sombra grande atras de el)... ... ... ... ...siento que alguien esta asechandome muy de cerca...mm? (voltea y no ay nada)...que era eso

(con nero)

-nero-a porfavor es imposible que puedan pensar en asustarme no me asustan ustedes...(sombra pasa adelante de el)...eh...rayos...ya es de noche...tan rapido?

(sonido slender)

-nero-eh...parece el de television anti (Aparece slendy adelante de el pero como una sombra)...QUE RAYOS!...(ya lo va a atrapar asta que) YIA! (espadaso...no mata a slendy pero si desvanece la sombra)

-nero-estuvo cer (una luz muy fuerte en toda la escena y)...AAH!...que donde..rei?

-rei-nero...y dante?...

-nero-no se...que sucedio...

-rei-ni yo se...ya es de noche y las cosas no estan...es muy raro...

-nero-debemos encontrarlo y buscar un refugio ..creo que ay un demonio mas peligroso aqui

(con dante)

-dante-...nada de nada ay aqui...ya es de noche y apenas tengo linterna...perfecto no ay nada!...eh (aparece la sombra de slenderpony adelante de el pero dante solo tiene cara de que no le importa)...(sonido slender)...(va a morir e_e)...pum (le dispara)...que facil es hacer eso...de seguro esa...(luz otra ves)

(con los otros 2)

-rei-entonces apareciste con nadie

-nero-sip

-dante-aa...eh...crio,rei

-nero-dante que haces en el suelo

-dante-no se...dispare a algo pero nada paso...

-nero-...mejor sigamos...ey...miren eso (una nota)

-dante-y ...un arbol grande...debe ser alguna broma o mapa...

-nero-dice (arranca la nota del arbol)..yo sola estoy...eh?...

-dante-yo sola estoy?...que quiere decir

-rei-aqui en este bosque no ay nadie...para que diga eso...

-dante-de seguro es de ase tiempo...

-nero-sip...ey miren por alla ay mas notas...

-dante-solo ay dos...

-nero-las tengo ...una diceee...no te vayas...

-rei-...raro

-dante -la otra?

-nero-no puedo hablar...dice no puedo hablar..

-dante-algun loco vive por aqui?...no creo que aah! (slender atrapa a dante y ssssssssssssssssssssss)...

-rei-DANTE!..adonde se lo llevo!

-nero-pero a donde...rei cuidado! (vio tentaculos)

-rei-ah?..AH! ...AYUDA! NOOO! (sssssssssssssss)

-nero-mierda!...debo irme! (correeee)...que demonios era eso...espera...(recuerdo:no te vayas...yo sola estoy...no puedo hablar)...esas 3 notas...es...no te vayas...okey (se detiene)...ahora...yo sola estoy...okey estoy aqui...tambien estoy CONTIGO!...la otra era...era...ah no puedo ha (Aparece adelante de el una pony alicornio parecida a celestia pero ojos grises y cabello igual pero esta es de color gris con negro y tiene un traje slenderman) ...Rayos...

(escena negra)... :3

(devuelta)

-nero-rayos!...no...(ssss...eh)...no me afectas...no me afectas...ah "patas alargadas...melena gris parecida al de la princesa...y...no habla" ...meli?...

-melislender-... (ojos de preucupacion)... ...

-nero-tu...(el sssss ya no esta)...eres meli...la de la leyenda...eres la ...que el doctor...

-melislender-! ... (lo agarra con tentaculos)

-nero-aah!...espera...yo entiendo...entiendo lo de solitaria...que sufriste demasiado...no tengas miedo..no te are nada!...no soy como la tu de ahora...eres diferenteeee! (lo jala el brazo)

melislender-... (ojos de asombro)... ...(recuerdo:DEJAME IIR! ...PORFAVOR! NO QUIERO SUFRIR MAAAS!)...(lo suelta)

-nero-ah (toz)... ...tranquila

-melislender-(exprecion de gran susto)...(respiracion agitada)...

-nero-se que no puedes hablar...yo puedo ayudar...no debes matar...no es necesario...

-melislender-(se queda quieta pero sige con respiracion agitada)

-nero-...tranquila...yo...no te are daño ...solo confia en mi...primero...donde estan mis amigos...

-melislender-... (respiracion un poco agitada y mira a los lados y luego mueve su pata a su pecho)

-nero-...en tu pecho? no veo ni una perla

-melislender- (agita la cabeza en significado de no...luego da 2 golpesitos a su pecho)

-nero-estan dentro tuyo...

-melislender-(respiracion normal y asiente la cabeza en forma de si)

-nero-...me los puedes devolver...

-melislender-(exprecion triste y su cuerno brilla de tono gris y aparecen restaurados dante y rei pero dormidos)...

-nero-gracias...debo irme...(levanta a rei pero )...ah

-melislender-(exprecion de precupacion y le toca el hombro en señal que no quiere que se vaya)...

-nero-noo...debo ...irme...pero mañana...talves pueda regresar

-melislender-(mirada normal y luego de alegria asiente la cabeza en forma de si ...osea quiso decir que lo espera)

-nero-bien...yo...me voy mañana talves regrese...mientras no me mates...

-melislender-(sonrie)

(mas tarde en una parte de sweet apple acres)

-dante-(zzzzzz) aah! (baldaso de agua)

-rei-(ZZZZZzzzz) aah! (otro baldaso)

-nero-ya despierten...

-rei-eh..que sucedio ...que hacemos en sweet apple acres...

-dante-no recuerdo nada yo tambien

-nero-mm "no recuerdan nada...esta bien entonces no saben de meli"...aah pues...los abia llamado yo para traer una nuve de a lo lejos...pero se cayeron y se desmayaron por la escalera...

-dante-que extraño...no resulto herido...

-nero-autoregeneracion...ahora vayan a donde deben...yo me voy...a pensar...en algo

(al dia siguiente)

-rainbow-(rompe una nube) como que no trabajaras hoy...

-nero-si bueno yo...conoci a alguien y...se enojara si no voy y provocaria algo mas

-rainbow-(suspiro)...okeey! solo por hoy...

-nero-encerio! gracias rainbow! (se fue volandoooo)

-rainbow-que le sucede?

(en el bosque)

-nero-que yo recuerde debia ir a la noche...si voy a esta hora de la tarde llegare sin problemas...es una criatura traumada...debo ir osino se molestara mucho...y posiblemente venga

(en mitad del bosque)

-nero-meliii!...meliiiii!...donde esta ...ayer la vi por aqui...

-(en la noche)

-nero-ya es noche...(prende linterna)...donde estara ...o acaso eh (ve una sombra)...meli? (sale ala luz meli)

-meli-(asienta la cabeza en forma de si)...

-nero-ahi estabas te dije que si vendria pensaba que no estabas...despues de todo...el mismo bosque...todo el dia aburrido

-meli-(exprecion de que tiene razon)

-nero-bueno y que haces aqui ...viene ponys aqui?

-meli-(exprecion de tristeza pero de si)...

-nero-pero tu

-meli-(ella sabe que los mata)

-nero-...yyy...vuelas...y haces magia

-meli-(si)

-nero-...aah yo quisiera volar...asta ahora no nos dieron alas...a cierto porque esas notas

-meli-(?¿)

-nero-las notas las que abian en los arboles como esta (saca la nota ...grabe error)

-meli-(!) (salen tentaculos)

-nero-espera!...tranquila!...(guarda la nota)

-meli-(vuelve ala normalidad y otra ves respiracion agitada)...

(recuerden que no puede hablar pero si respira y abre la boca)

-nero-tranquila...al parecer tienes un problema con eso

-meli-(cara asustada)...(si)

-nero-supongo que las notas...tu las pusiste

-meli-(...si)... ...

-nero-de seguro no lo isiste porque querias...

-meli-(depresion ...respiracion normal)

-nero-se que sientes...no solo por leer la leyenda...sino que...tambien perdi a alguien y es casi lo mismo...

-meli-... (lo abraza)

-nero-...(sonrojo)...pero...

-meli- (le sale una lagrima)...

-nero-...pero...yo...estare contigo en todo caso...(devuelve el abrazo)...cierto...quieres venir conmigo al bosque de ponyville...pero estaras oculta porque bueno...se que matas y eso..pero no los veas...para estar mas unidos...(el no esta enamorado solo siente lastima)

-meli-(exprecion alegre siii)

(Fin de chapter 1)

hola soy xdantex 1312 y yo se que las ratas existen!

hola bueno este fue slendy tiene rostro y blabla...

bueno intentare seguir con este fic...y bueno algo que queria decir...no me suplanten...eh oido varias noticias...de gente falsa

en el server mineys...me eh retirado ase una semana..y recibo quejas diciendo "DANTEX PORQUE ME INSULTAS EN EL SERVER" si yo no hable con nadie ahora...yo tengo skin y cuenta premium asi que si otro quiere copiarme estara con skin de steve...pero ese que tiene skin de steve es un falso!...yo tengo skin de ******* asi que no me suplanten yo ahora estoy en el server olimpocraft y knoppia...mas en knoppia! asi que no agan falsoS!


	2. Chapter 2

HOOOOLA SOY XDANTEX1312 Y YO SE QUE EXISTEN LAS CORTINAS...Y ME ELECTROCUTE!

hola aqui la segunda parte para aquellos que digan "EL CAPITULO 2" aqui ya esta y...bueno nada mas podria decir solamente que

abra un capitulo por semana en estas otras historias pero la serie de dantex esa si 2 por semana

lean y disfruten

SLENDY TIENE ROSTRO PERO NO EMOCION

HISTORIA

CAPITULO 2:el control es ideal

(una tarde en ponyville)

-nero-YIA! (rompe una nube y cae al suelo de pie) ...listo...ya termine...puedo irme

-rainbow-porque estos dias as estado mas alertado que nunca

-nero-...solo tengo que ver a alguien...no es nada personal (se va)

-rainbow-...hmmm...que le pasa ahora?

(en parte del bosque everfree)

-nero-donde estara...almenos estuvo por...

-scootalo que salio de un arbusto-nero!

-nero-aah!...no aparescas asi!

-scootalo-ja te asuste

-nero-si un poco

-scootalo-que haces por aqui?

-nero-...ah...yo solo busco a alguien que...me espera...si me espera

-scootalo-en el bosque everfree?

-nero-...y tu porque estas aqui

-scootalo-estaba buscando algo que estuviera por aqui...para ver si puedo tener mi talento especial

-nero-...bueno no se si encontraras algo pero bueno

-scootalo-bueno debo irme...asta mas tarde

-nero-esta bien adios...ojala meli no ayga eh (la vio a ella como si estuviera asechando escondida a scootalo)...meli que haces ahi?

-meli-! (sale de su escondite de un salto)...(saludo)

-nero-ahi estabas...al parecer te estas acostumbrando un poco al bosque everfree

-meli-..(asiente la cabeza en forma de si)

-nero-bien almenos aqui podras estar tranquila...ven sigueme quiero mostrarte algo que ay por el bosque

-meli-(si)

(mas tarde)

-nero-ven por aqui (caminaban por el bosque y se veia una luz entre los arboles asta que)

-meli-!

-nero-mira que ay por aqui (se veia un paisaje hermoso junto con su cascada en atardecer)

-meli- (exprecion sonriente)

-nero-pense que talves podrias estar aqui...en paz...

-meli-(asiente la cabeza en forma de :si si si)

-nero-esque tambien...estar entre la oscuridad se ve algo mal

-meli-?

-nero-no es por el traje ni nada solo se veia algo...triste...nada mas

-meli-(gira la cabeza en forma de ...osea como si estuviera diciendo si claro)

-nero-bien...bueno tienes algo que hacer ahora?

-meli-(no)

-nero-bueno talves...podamos ir a

-scootalo-LO SABIA!

-nero-eh!

-meli-! (la ve y como se sabe si la ve obiamente meli se descontrola) ! (sssssssss)

-scootalo-ah...que sucede...(se debilita)

-nero-MELI ESPERA! (la sostiene)

-scootalo-ah...que sucedio

-meli-!...(se controla un poco)...(un poco mas)

-nero-ella no huira de ti...no es mala...tranquila...

-meli-!... ... (se controla pero respira agitadamente)

-nero-tranquila...scootalo que haces aqui..

-scootalo-te seguia para ver

-nero-pero mira que pudiste ocasionar!...aparte que

-scootalo-solo venia aver que era lo que te mantenia ocupado...y al parecer tenia razon...tu seguias ala leyenda

-nero-leyenda?

-scootalo-tambien oi de ella...slendypony...meli...

-meli-...(la mira)

-nero-...pero ella no es para verla...ella tiene un problema

-scootalo-pero cual...si tambien recolecte unas notas (saca 1 nota y)

-meli-! (saca tentaculos y la agarra)

-scootalo-aah!..

-nero-GUARDALAS! ESPERA MELI!...no le agas nada

-meli-...! (La suelta y otra ves respiracion agitada)

-nero-...scootalo ...guarda las hojas...y no las saces enfrente de ella

-scootalo-es...esta bien tiene un problema con las hojas...al parecer

-nero-si...la mantienen traumada esas hojas...por eso...

-meli-(sige respiracion agitada y asienta la cabeza en forma de si)

-nero-bueno tranquila...scoot

-scootalo-que

-nero-no le digas a nadie sobre ella...o mucha gente resultara herida

-scootalo-esta bien...pero a rainbow no le va a gustar

-nero-...porque rainbow?

-scootalo-bueno me dijo que...(se tapa la boca)

-nero-que te dijo!

-scootalo-...me dijo que te siguiera para saber a donde ivas

-nero-QUE!

-scootalo-esque solo me dijo que te espiara...y que le informara

-nero-...que le sucede...porque seguirme

-meli-(le toca el brazo)

-nero-...bueno...scoot talves...tengas que irte...

-scootalo-bueno si...adios (se va)

-nero-...diablos...que querra ahora rainbow

-meli-(lo ve con preucupacion y marca con un palito de madera en el suelo dibuja)

-nero-...que haces?

-meli-(sige y sige asta que nero ve que escribio)

-nero-..."la tal rainbow es tu pony especial?"...que...no...no solo...es una amiga nada mas

-meli-...(brilla su cuerno y...besa a nero..si en boca)...

-nero-!...(la vota asia atras) QUE TE PASA!

-meli- (lo mira confundida)

-nero-Porque isiste eso!

-meli-.../para poder hablar de mente a mente/

-nero-...tu dijiste...pero no puedes hablar

-meli-/pero puedo hablarte por mi mentee/

-nero-...pero para que el...beso

-meli-/servia para union...de lazo mental/

-nero-pero no puedes hablar con la boca

-meli-/exacto solo con mente/

-nero-...y puedes leer el pensamiento?

-meli-/no...acaso no te gusto lo de antes?/

-nero-...no te puedo responder...pero creo que es mejor asi en habla ...no entendia mucho tus signos...

-meli-/almenos asi podre hablarte cuando lo necesite...por cierto quien era esa niña?/

-nero-...aah una amiga de rainbow dash

-meli-/rainbow dash?...seguro que tu y ella no tienen algo mas?/

-nero-...no no ay nada...nada

-meli-/bueno...ahora que vas a hacer podemos ir de aventura/

-nero-no se si pueda...en especial por que ya va hacer de noche

-meli-/no ay problemas ven vamos!/ (lo jala del brazo pero olvidaron que...estaban en barranco y caen)

-nero-aah! eh (meli atrapo a nero en el aire y bajan lentamente...recuerden que es alicornio)

-meli-/estuvo cerca/

-nero-demasiado!...(tocan tierra)

-meli-/almenos estamos a salvo/

-nero-si y ahora a donde?

-meli-ven sigueme (va por donde ay arboles)

(24 minutos despues)

-nero-no hemos encontrado nada

-meli-/por aqui debe aver carne para comer/

-nero-para que

-meli-/ah no...nada/

-nero-...no eres carnivora no?

-meli-/no/

-nero-bueno entonces (un lobo lo ataca por detras) AAH!...(tira al lobo que estaba en su espalda)

-meli-/AH..QUE SUCEDE!/

-nero-...no se vino de la nada y (ve que artos lobos rabiosos los acorralan)

-meli-/son demasiados/

-nero-...matalos!...no son normaleS! (saca su espada y mata a uno que le quiso morder)

-meli-/ah.../ (ve la sangre...descontrol:1%)

-nero-cuidado! (le disapara a uno que quiso morder a meli)

-meli-/.../ (ve con ojos de plato al lobo muerto y su sangre y...descontrol:5 %)

-nero-meli no te quedes quieta o te...meli?

-meli-(saca los 5 tentaculos y agarra a 5 lobos y los estampa contra el suelo brutalmente)

-nero-bien pero...

-meli-(lanza el cadaver del lobo asia otro y atraviesa alos 2 ...descontrol:80%)

-nero-...ya solo falta 2! (espadaso a uno y meli agarra al ultimo pero...meli le muerde la columna arrancandosela y tira la

carne al pasto...pero la boca de meli esta algo con sangre del lobo descontrol:97%)

-nero-meli...no los mates asi...solo votalos...no tienes porque

-meli-(lo mira con sonrisa y descontrol:100%)

-nero-meli?

-meli-/NERO...(se escucha mal) CO...(se escucha mal) CORRE!/

-nero-pero porque aah! (meli descontrolada salta encima de el) Ahh! meli que haces! aaaah! (le muerde el cuello)...que aah

(meli le besa pero esta ves con pasion)

-nero-!...!

(una noche despues)

-nero-...aah...que sucedio...meli?

-meli-...(descontrol:0%) /que sucede/

-nero-...que haces encima mio

-meli-(esta dormida encima de el) /AH! QUE!/ (se levanta)

-nero-yo me pregunto donde estamos...

-meli-/yo no se que sucedio/

-nero-...ah (recordo todo)...no...no paso nada...emm...me tengo que ir...vamonos

-meli-/...esta bien/ (exprecion de tristeza)

-(en la entrada al bosque everfree)

-nero-bien...no se que sucedio ayer...pero mas tarde volvere...si ves a alguien no los mates porfavor...

-meli-/okey/

-nero-bien...adios

-meli-/adios/

(en el bosque)

-meli-/que extraño sentimiento...me siento...mal/

(unos niños)

-****-y que hacemos en el bosque everfree

-******-vamos a ver que misterios ay

-*****-si en especial porque aqui se dice que ay mounstros del mas alla

-meli-.../ese niño.../ (meli ve a un niño pero luego su mente lo imagina de color blanco...con ojos azules...su cabello gris)

-meli-...(ojos de plato)...

-*****-creen que ayga alguien por aqui

-*****-no creo

-meli-.../un.../

-*******-miren ahi! una piedra redonda...alguien la abra esculpido?

-meli-/hijo.../

-*****-talves sea de por aqui...sigamos

-meli-/...un...hijo...un hijo.../ (ssssssssssssssss)

(Fin de capitulo)

-lo se estuvo cortito pero no tengo mucho tiempo estos dias...bueno aqui el cap 2 el siguiente ojala sea mas largo!

chau!


	3. Chapter 3

QUE PASAA!

HOLA SOY XDANTEX1312 Y YO SE QUE LOS CELULARES BIBRAN...bibran...******* CLOPERO!

-hola soy xdantex1312 y les saluda denuevo con el episodio 3 de slendy tiene rostro pero no emocion...en este episodio se

vera claramente como meli demuestra la pruebas de que tendra un hijo..."de parte de quien dantex" de parte de nero...jue jue

y no no puse lemon por que ay ...lemon en otros fics..."feel like yeiber ;D"

-pero bueno ahora pondre el cap...3..2..1...queso

(saludos al niño rata mrbyebyecopyright)

SLENDY TIENE ROSTRO PERO NO EMOCION

HISTORIA

CAPITULO 3:EL HIJO DEL DEMONIO

-(en unas nubes alguien saltaba)

-nero-ja! (salta) ja! (salta) ...(cae al suelo)...bien...supongo que ya puedo ver a meli...ya todo mi trabajo esta echo...

-dante-ey...chico!

-nero-..dante...que sucede

-dante-eh estado notando una atraccion de ti asia al bosque...ay algo ahi que te hace ir...alguien te hace ir...

-nero-...no se de que me hablas

-dante-...ay algo en el bosque...que te hace desesperar...

-nero-...bueno yo

-dante-aparte ese dia...que algo nos ataco...no fue una escalera

-nero-!

-dante-que sucede...noto que algo te sorprendio

-nero-"mierda...se dio cuenta que no fue accidente..." ...yo...no

-dante-muy pronto descubrire que ay en ese bosque...si encuentro algo sospechoso...estaras en problemas

-nero-...no tengo secretos...yo voy ahi...porque quiero...no por otra cosa...

-dante-...solo te lo advierto...no quiero secretos...

-nero-ya te dije que no tengo secretos!

-dante-mas vale...adios (se retira)

-nero-...debo irme...meli.. (corre)

(mas tarde)

-nero-...meliii! ...donde se metio...meliiii!...ojala no se ayga ido...(un tentaculo atras suyo y)...?...que esta..aaah! (lo agarra)...meli!?

-meli-...(mirada seria)

-nero-...que sucede?

-meli-../encima tienes cara para venir aqui/

-nero-que...de que hablas?

-meli-/acaso no lo sabes!/ (lo lanza a un arbol)

-nero-aah! ...saber que!

-meli-.../tu mismo lo hisiste ese dia!/ (lo agarra denuevo y lo pone en un arbol)

-nero-HACER QUE!...

-meli-.../estoy embarazada...y tu eres el padre.../

-nero-...que..

-meli-/voy a ser sincera...no queria aun esto...pero ese dia no se controlo algo/

-nero-...pero como!...eso es imposible!...

-meli-/supongo que jamas rosaste el filo de ser padre.../

-nero-...mala suerte la mia

-meli-.../aun no queria esto...yo bueno...si estuve.../

-nero-estuviste que?

-meli-/yo si me enamore de ti...pero no espere esto aun/

-nero-...entonces...no puedo hacer nada..

-meli-/debes aceptarlo nero...ya no puedes hacer nada...por lo que yo preciento...solo tendre uno../

-nero-pero COMO COMO!...COMO!...YO NO RECUERDO QUE AYGAMOS ECHO ALGO...

-meli-../yo tampoco!...pero hoy senti todo!...y al ver...en mi...yo descubri que no soy virgen ...mas las pruebas era obio

que iva a tener un hijo...aunque no se si sera macho o hembra/

-nero-pero esto no puede ser...ahora porque...si los demas se enteran...te mataran a ti y mi propio hijo o hija

-meli-/pero que aremos ahora/

-nero-...supongo que...debo...debo aceptarlo...

-meli-/sabia que no te resistirias/

-nero-...aah...pero como se llamara...

-scootalo-llamarse quien :D (dijo al salir de un arbusto)

-nero-scootalo..que haces aqui?

-scootalo-vine aver como estaban

-nero-...seguro que no fuiste enviada por rainbow

-scootalo-...no

-nero-bueno...

-scootalo-y bueno..quien se llamara quien?

-nero-ah...bueno...yo

-meli-...

-nero-ah cierto...no puedes comunicarte con ella

-scootalo-aah! ...ya puede hablar!

-nero-no...pero si telepaticamente

-scootalo-y porque no lo hace?

-nero-porque ami me tuvo que...bueno conmigo iso algo...y no..no creo que te guste

-scootalo-que podria ser tan malo

-nero-...emm...lengua a lengua...

-scootalo-...uuy..

-nero-pero ya que...no puede hablar aun..

-scootalo-cierto..estuve averiguando junto con las chicas sobre ella...slendypony...asi te llamas

-meli-...(triste :C)

-nero-...

-scootalo-bueno encontre un pergamino ...que canta como una cancion

-nero-...cancion..

-scootalo-...si (musica Big Al Vocaloid Slenderman Song vercion Mujer)

-scootalo-ajam...slenderpony...slenderponyy ella no quiere matar...slendyponyyy...slendyponyy..ella solo esta

jugandoo...slendy pony slendyponyyy

ella no te dejara escapar!...slendyponyslendypony...DE SEGURO MORIRAS...

-nero-...

-meli-...

(tono de musica yy)

-scootalo-slendypony slendyponyy! ella no dira adios! slendy ponyy slendyponyyy..colecciona almas con sus

tentaculos!...slendypony slendypony ella no dira adios! ...slendypony slendy pony...ah alguien se vengara

de seguro morira...de seguro morira...de seguro morira

slendyponyy slendy ponyyy como la princesa va...slendypony slendy ponyyy ella dice siii

slendyponyy slendyponyyy ella no quiere estar solaaaaaa!

-nero-...(asombrado)

-meli-...(siente que el niño pateo...le gusto)...(expresion feliz).../eso fue lindo/

-nero-que

-scootalo-ey escuche eso!...

-nero-entendiste lo que dijo

-scootalo-no...pero si escuche algo en mi mente...ella lo dijo?

-nero-meli...puedes hablarle?

-meli-.../al parecer si/

-nero-eso es bueno..ahora talves ya puedas hablar pronto...

-meli-/sii...sera mejor irnos...por aqui es peligroso estar a estas horas/

-scootalo-...podriamos ir a esa colina...

-nero-bien..vamos...(mientras que ivan caminando)

-dante que se escondio atras de un arbol-...(clic cierra un reloj de bolsillo)...lo sabia...el mito si era real...y ahora el

crio este tendra un hijo de ella...no me queda de otra..que intervenir

(mas tarde)

-nero-creo que ay algo..arriba

-meli-/que podria ser?/

-scootalo-es cierto veo a alguien

-meli-/...quien sera?/

-cientifico-(musica 17 Universal Explorer XRD) ..tanto tiempo...experimento 84-b

-meli-...! /no!../

-nero-..experimento 84-b?...un momento ...tu eres

-scootalo-el cientifico!

-meli-(exprecion de miedo)

-cientifico-...tanto tiempo...es hora de que me devuelvas lo mio...(se levanta con un baston y una jeringa)

-nero-...que le aras! (apunta con su espada)

-cientifico-usted debe ser nero...el que nos salvo a equestria...muuchas graciaaas...pero este experimento es mio...

-nero-pues yo soy el esposo de tu experimento asi que no puedes hacer nada!

-meli-.../alejalo!...alejalo de mi!/

-scootalo-tranquila...no te llevara ahora

-cientifico-aah ustedes deben ser sus amigos...es extraño que el experimento 84 b...no los ayga matado...es muy extraño...

-nero-se ah salvado de usted y almenos nosotros le entendemos a ella!

-cientifico-...pues entonces no me deja de otra...(empieza a convulcionar...y luego se cae al suelo)...

-nero-se mato?

-cientifico-...(se levanta pero ahora...se tira..al barranco...luego se escucha el grito de un mounstruo.. y aparece algo parecido a un caballo pero este tiene el cuerpo con tentaculos atados a su cuerpo...)...yo...SOY...EL EXPERIMENTO ...84-B COMPLETO! (tira un tentaculo asia ellos)

-nero-ah!..a JIAA! (Corta el tentaculo)

-cientifico mutado-aah!

-meli-/nero cuidado!/

-nero-que? AAH! (lo golpea un tentaculo)

-meli-/nero!/...(lo ve a su amado...golpeado..su ira crece...su bestia de adentro...sale..slenderpony)

-scootalo-...meli?

-meli-...(se levanta)...(le crecen sus tentaculos)...(vuela)

-mutado-A TI TE BUSCOO! (le ataca pero meli esquiva y con sus tentaculos lo agarra y)

-meli-...! AAAAH! (sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss)

-mutado-QUE!...NO!...

-meli-AAAAAAAAAAAH! (SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS -muerto-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS)

-mutado-aah...(el mutado se empieza a transformar en piedra...obiamente..cuando se vuelve piedra pura ...alguien" dispara)

-dante-hm..(pum...se destruye tremenda estatua)

-meli-...!...!

-scootalo-meli?

-meli-! (la agarra con sus tentaculos)

-scootalo-AAH!

-nero-...meli...es...pera

-meli-!../nero!/

-nero-...sigo...vivo...aah? (ve a dante...desepcionado)...oh no...(se desmaya)

(mas tarde)

-nero despierta en el hospital-...aah!

-rainbow dash-tranquilo...estas bien (dijo volando en el aire)

-rei-pensaba que no la contaria

-nero-...que sucedio...donde esta meli!

-meli-aqui...(salio con cara de tristeza...pero ya puede hablar)

-nero-meli..ya puedes hablar...

-meli-si...

-celestia-esta señorita ...es la que tu dejaste preñada..

-nero-...dante...

-celestia-es la criatura que aterrorizo a nuestros ciudadanos duranto años

-nero-...si...princesa...

-celestia-pues en ese caso...ala celda..

-nero-princesa porfavor! ...no!...ella no tiene la culpa...ERA NEUTRAL NADA MAS!...

-celestia-lo lamento nero...pero ella destruyo miles de vidas..y casi lo hace con mi propia hermana

-meli-...la pony de azul

-nero-porfavor...dele una oportunidad...

-celestia- lo lamento...(se la llevan)(MUSICA Las 5 Canciones Mas Tristes De Naruto)

-nero-...noo! MELIII!

-meli-...lo siento...

-guardia-entra! (la votan a un auto)

-nero-NO DEJENLA!...SUELTENLA! MELIII!

-dante-ya tranquilisate nero!

-nero-SUELTAME! ...TUU! (salta en el y su espada apunto de cortarle el cuello) ...POR TU CULPA!...ELLA NO TENIA LA CULPÀ!

-rei-tranquilo amigo!

-tao-Ya tranquilisate nero!

-nero-PORQUE TIENEN QUE HACERLE ESO! ...ESPERO UN HIJO DE ELLA! ACASO NO SE TE QUEDO CLARO!...ELLA NO TENIA LA CULPA!...YO LA TENIA!

-dante-Y POR TU CULPA! ELLA AHORA ESTA AHI...QUE TAN SIMPLE ERA DEJARLA!

-nero-NO LA DEJE!...NO LA DEJE...PORQUE NO QUERIA...LASTIMARLA...

-dante-...

-nero-...

-dantex-...sueltense

-nero-...

(se sueltan)

-dantex-...no podemos hacer nada nero...la orden es asi...

-nero-NO!...no es asi...no dejare que le agan eso! (se va corriendo)

-dantex-nero!...manden a unos guardias...

-celestia-que aras ahora...

-dantex-...borrenle la memoria...

(con nero)

(sige la musica)

-nero-(corriendo)...debo llegar!...antes que ellos...(alcanza el carruaje...pero guardias vienen y alertan alos del carruaje)

-guardia-cuidado! (sueltan el carruaje)

-nero-AAAAAH! YIAAA! (los vota de un espadaso)...MELI! (ve la reja)...MELI...

-meli-...nero..,que haces aqui?

-nero-...no dejare que te lleven aun...

-meli-Ah...cuidado!

-Nero-eh!? AHH! (dante lo ataca con ataque directo de espada)

-dantex-ahora!

-rei-sujetalo!(lo agarran)

-nero-SUELTENME!...NO SE LA LLEVEN!

-dantex-...perdoname nero...pero no tengo de otra

-nero-...TRAIDOOOOOOOOOOOOR!

-DANTEX-... (le borra...la memoria...)

-nero-... ...(desmayo)

-meli-...adios...amor...

(fin de capitulo)

-xdantex- :C

:C

.C

:C

:L

:C

):) D:( D:( D:(

el que entendio deje review...el que no se jode


End file.
